Amnesia
by ForeverHappy.x
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me?" He demands angrily. "Because it would've ruined your whole career!" She shouts back, wiping her tears. He glares at her. "We both know there's more to it than that!" He yells. "Maybe it's because I didn't want what happened to us six years ago happen again!" She screams. TxG.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone this is my new story I hope you enjoy it :-)**

* * *

Prologue

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving__  
__I remember the make-up running down your face__  
__And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them__  
__Like every single wish we ever made__  
__I wish that I could wake up with amnesia__  
__And forget about the stupid little things__  
__Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you__  
__And the memories I never can escape_

* * *

The nineteen-year-old man unlocked the door to his apartment and sighed. Today was a tiring day for him. All of the teachers decided to give him tons of summer work, and his basketball coach decided to just make the team do conditioning and run at practice. But the good thing was that he was officially finished with his freshmen year of college at Berkeley, and his girlfriend and him would leave for Albuquerque, New Mexico in three days. He tossed his keys on the counter and frowned as he realized his girlfriend hadn't come to greet him at the door. "Ella? Are you here?" He called, frowning when he got no reply. The lights were on, so she had to be there. He walked to their bedroom and smiled at all of their pictures on the walls, but he stopped, realizing his favorite picture was missing. They had gotten their seniors pictures done together, and it was just a collage of the two messing around. Sure, he had it on his phone, but he still liked to look at whenever he was walking toward their bedroom. He walked into their bedroom, and he saw her sitting on the bed. "El? What's wrong?" He asked, not noticing the bags that were placed at the end of the bed. She turned around to face him, and more tears slipped down her face with mascara following the tears. He paled slightly. "Gabriella, tell me what's wrong."

She wiped her hands over her face, but it smeared her makeup even more. "I'm leaving," She whispered quietly.

"What?" He asked, not believing what he heard.

"I'm leaving, Troy," She said louder.

His stomach dropped, and his face paled even more. "N-no, Ella, y-you can't."

More tears slipped from her eyes. "Y-yes, I can. A-and I-'m g-going to."

He felt his heart start to chip away. "W-what about everything we planned? We s-said for-forever, Ella," He said, lifting up his shirt and pointing to the Chinese symbol of forever on his side. She had the same tattoo on her lower back. Tears formed in his crystal blue eyes as she started to shake her head.

"I just can't do it anymore, Troy. I love you, I really do, but I can't handle it anymore."

"What can't you handle?"

She threw her hands up. "We hardly ever see each other anymore! We barely talk anymore, and when we do, we fight! We barely touch each other anymore. Hell, we haven't had sex for two months!" She exclaims.

"But Ella, it's summer now! We can fix us!"

She shook her head again. "You don't get it, Troy! As soon as school starts, it would go back to the same way!"

Troy threw his arms up. "Why can't you just try!

"You wouldn't understand," She said bitterly.

"THEN FUCKING MAKE ME UNDERSTAND, GABRIELLA!" He shouted at her.

She flinched, and his face softens slightly. He's never screamed at her like that, but he still crosses his arms, waiting for an answer. "My heart can't go through this anymore, Troy," She whispered. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it.

"Please," He said, his voice cracking, "please don't go."

He opened his eyes, and they both had tears pouring down their faces. "I love you, Troy Bolton. If you love me too, please let me go," She said quietly.

"I love you, too, Ella. I won't ever love anyone like I love you," He declared softly. More tears escaped Gabriella's eyes.

"Promise me you'll move on, Troy."

He grabbed the hand on his face and squeezed gently. "I don't know if I can," He whispered.

Gabriella rolled her lips in and sniffled. "Please, Troy, please," She pleaded.

Troy felt his heart crack even more. "I'll try, El," He said. She gave him a watery smile. She leaned up, and he met her halfway. They kissed each other with all their might, knowing this was probably the last time they might kiss. She pulled away a few moments later, and she grabbed her bags. She walked out of the room, and he followed her.

She paused once she got to the door and turned back to look at Troy. "I love you, Wildcat, don't ever forget that," She said with a sad smile before walking out the door and Troy's life forever. As he watched her go, Troy felt his heart completely snap in two.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Please drop a review and tell me if you liked it and if i should continue! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Enjoy my lovely readers :-)**

* * *

Chapter 1

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving__  
__I remember the make-up running down your face__  
__And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them__  
__Like every single wish we ever made__  
__I wish that I could wake up with amnesia__  
__And forget about the stupid little things__  
__Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you__  
__And the memories I never can escape_

* * *

_Troy's POV; __4__ years later..._

It's been four years. Four long, tortuous years since **she **left me. Gabriella became a hot pop star after graduating from Stanford in only two years. I've gone to all of her concerts in Los Angeles and bought every one of the magazines she's been on. But the thing that has hurt me more than her leaving me is that she has a daughter.

But you're most likely wondering what has also happened to me, right? Well, I continued with basketball as it was my only escape from the real world, and I was drafted by the Lakers the summer before my junior year of college, and I have been with them ever since. I haven't had a serious relationship since Ella, but I have had many flings. The girl that I'm with right now is probably the longest girl I've been with: one month. Her name's Violet Moratti, and she's a model. I live in a penthouse with my best friend, Chad Danforth, but he's moving out tomorrow since he's getting married to his long-time girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, in four days. But I'm kinda dreading the wedding, seeing as I'm the best man and Gabriella is the maid of honor.

But enough with that, let's move on to the story...

* * *

_May 14, 2014_

"Troysieee!" I hear Violet's squeal ring out through the penthouse. I groan and place my pillow over head.

"Violet, could you shut the fuck up?" Chad yells. I chuckle and get out of bed. I grab a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt, and I slip them on before walking out of my room. I find Violet glaring her blue eyes at Chad's door.

"Vi, what are you doing here?" I ask. She flips her blonde hair, and a big grin appears on her face. She walks over to me in her obnoxiously high heels and presses a kiss to my lips.

"I just wanted to come see you, Troysie," She says, pressing herself against me. She leans up to my ear. "Plus, I miss you," She whispers, nipping my earlobe.

I roll my eyes and push her off of me. "Not today, Violet," I say and walk into the kitchen. She follows me and sits on the bar stool as I make my cereal.

"Why not, Troysie? I wore this special outfit just for you," She says, trying to be seductive, and leans forward, so her boobs are almost popping out. She's wearing a tight yellow dress that barely covers her ass with black high heels. I scrunch up my nose in disgust. Yellow really doesn't work for her.

"Because I said no, Violet. I know you don't know what that word means, but no," I say. She pouts, and she tries to fake cry.

"Y-you're so mean to me, Troysie," She whines. I roll my eyes.

"Can you just leave? Please? Today's not a good day for me," I say, taking a bite of my Reese's Puffs.

She stands up and grabs her purse. "Fine, but it's just because I'm a nice person. Maybe you should learn something from me," She spits before stomping out the door.

"Is she gone?" Chad calls.

"Yes, Chad, the coast is clear," I answer, turning on the TV in the kitchen area.

"Oh, thank God!" He says, walking into the kitchen. "Man, it's clear you don't like her! Why are you dating her?" He asks, pouring Lucky Charms into his bowl.

"Sex," I say, chewing on my food.

Chad scrunches up his face. "Yuck, don't make me think about that," He says, sitting next to me. I chuckle. I go to reply, but the news catches my attention.

**(A/N: **_Reporter is in Italics,_ **Gabriella in Bold)**

"_And with us now, we have Gabriella Montez, the 23-year-old singing sensation. So, Gabriella, how have you been?"_ I turn up the TV, and I see Chad shaking his head at me.

"**I've been doing really well. I'm having a blast on tour! Thanks for asking!"** Gabriella says with a grin. I immediately notice her new long, blonde locks, and I feel my heart start to pump faster. She can pull everything off.

"_You're very welcome. Speaking of your tour, why are you taking off a month right before the last concert here in LA?"_

"**Well, two of my best friends are getting married this weekend. And I'm pretty sure s lot of you know I'm talking about the Lakers' forward, Chad Danforth, and his gorgeous girlfriend, Taylor McKessie. Plus, I haven't seen my daughter, Marisol, in forever!"**

"_Oh Marisol is such a cutie! Are we expecting anymore with Mr. Blake Jones anytime soon?"_ My heart stops as Gabriella blushes. She has a boyfriend?! I turn off the TV and turn to Chad.

"Don't freak out," Chad says slowly.

"Freak out? Why would I freak out? Oh, I know. It might be that my best fucking friend left out one major detail. THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HAS A BOYFRIEND!"I shout at him and stand up.

Chad also stands up. "I wanted to tell you, man! But Taylor made me sw-"

I drop the bowl in the sink. "I don't fucking care what Taylor made you do! We're brothers, man! We promised no secrets from each other!" I yell. I falter as I feel my resolve crumbling. "You can't break your promise to me, too," I whisper. Chad pulls me into a "man" hug for a few moments before pulling back.

"It won't happen again. But Troy, you need to move on," I go to interrupt him, but he holds up a hand. "Sure you've had flings, but you haven't _moved_ on. You have a big ass drawer dedicated to anything about Gabriella! She's moving on, and you need to. It won't be easy, but that's what I'm here for," Chad says.

I nod and look up at him, a smile forming. "That was pretty deep, Chad. Don't tell me you've gone all sissy on me now that the wedding's almost here," I tease.

He rolls his eyes and punches me in the arm. "C'mon, no one should be at Staples. Let's go, and I'll you who the real sissy is," Chad exclaims before jogging to his room.

I walk to my room and sit on my bed. I reach under my pillow and pull out the frame lying underneath it. I smile bittersweetly as I look at the picture of Ella. It was before our sixth month anniversary dinner, and her mom kept pestering us for pictures. After the mini photoshoot, I asked her to take a picture of Gabriella since she looked gorgeous in her white lace dress and the pick ribbon tied under her bust. I stroked my thumb over her smile before standing up. I pull out a cardboard box and place the picture in there. Time to let go.

* * *

_Gabriella's POV_

"Momma!" Marisol squeals as I open the door to my condo. She tackles me as soon as I shut the door, and I laugh before dropping all my bags.

"Hi, baby girl! I've missed you so much!" I say and hug her tightly.

"I missed you, too, Momma!" She replies before kissing my cheek. I look into her big, cerulean blue eyes, and I smile sadly as I remember where she gets them from.

"But did you have fun with Nana?" I ask, seeing my mom walk into the room.

She nods eagerly. "Yeah, we had wots of fun. Pwus, I spent a couple days wif Auntie Shar and Auntie Tay!" She says, playing with a piece of my hair.

"That's awesome, baby! Now why don't you go watch some TV or play with your toys?" I suggests. She nods and runs off to her room. I giggle, and I walk into the kitchen where my mom's cooking some arroz con pollo. Yum. "Hola, Mami, comó estás (Hi, Mom, how are you)?" I ask before kissing her cheek.

She turns around and hugs me tightly. "Oh, mija, ¡te extrañé tanto (oh, my daughter, I've missed you so much)!" She exclaims.

I laugh and pull away. "Me too, Mami, me too," I say.

"¡Sientas ahora (sit now)!" She orders, pointing to the table with her spoon. I listen to her and sit in my place. "Marisol, venir aquí, niña (come here, baby girl)," She calls. I hear Marisol's feet clamoring through the house, and I smile. Being gone for three months really means you miss the little things. I get up, and I help her in her high chair. I stick my tongue out at her, and she laughs at me. The doorbell rings, and we all look at it. I roll my eyes jokingly as Mami gives me a pointed look. I look through the peephole, and I close my eyes.

I put on a big smile and open the door. "Hi, Blake!" I greet my boyfriend.

He grins at me and kisses me on the lips. "Hi, baby," He says. He takes my face into his hands and kisses me deeper. I kiss back and place my hands on the back of his neck, trying to forget how wrong this feels. His hand travels down to my backside, and I push him off of me. "What?" He asks.

I glare at him. "My daughter and mother are in the kitchen!" I whisper harshly. He rolls his eyes, but he grabs my hand. We walk into the kitchen, and my mother greets. We all sit down at the table, and my mom passes out the food.

"Hey kid," Blake greets Marisol before turning back to me. I see Marisol roll her eyes, and I hold in a laugh. We talk as we eat, and we're finished a while later. I clean off the dishes, and my mom gets Marisol ready for bed. I feel Blake behind me, and I lean into him as I wash the dishes. "Babe, can I stay over?" He whispers in my ear.

I bite my lip. "I guess, but you **have **to be out before Marisol wakes up," I say firmly, turning around in his arms.

"Okay, I will. But you know we've been dating for almost seven months, and I haven't seen you fully naked," He murmurs, kissing down my jaw.

"But it's still so soon," I whisper. I haven't had sex with anyone but Troy, and for some reason I want to keep it that way.

"C'mon, Ella," He whispers, and I freeze. I pull away from him for the second time that night.

"Don't call me that," I say, my heart starting to race.

"Why, it's pretty?"

"I don't want you to call me that!"

He places a hand on my arm. "Come on, Gabriella, just let me call you Ella!" He says, squeezing a little.

I rip my arm from him. "I HATE that name! Don't ever call me Ella! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" I yell. I just actually hate it coming out of his mouth. Only Troy calls me that, but my dad used to before he died.

"Okay! Let's go watch some TV!" He suggests. I nod and let him pull me to the living room. I lean into him as he turns on the TV. E! News is on, and I smile. I love this show.

"_So, let's check out this picture of hottie guard for the Lakers, Troy Bolton, and his model girlfriend, Violet Moratti, from tonight, hitting up some shops!" _Guiliana Rancic says, and pictures of Troy and his girlfriend pop up on the screen. One that really got me is where Troy's happily kissing with _Violet_. I feel tears form in my eyes, and my stomach starts to gurgle. I spring from the couch and run to the bathroom, and I hurl my guts out.

"Oh my God," I hear Blake gag.

"Ca-can yo-you get my mom?" I ask him before throwing up more food into the toilet. Tears stream down my face as I think about the picture. Sure, I've seen him kiss other girls, but they all looked meaningless. I might've told him to move on, but it still hurts. I mean, I still love him, and I probably always will.

"Mija?" I hear Mami ask. I look up at her, and my lip quivers again. "Oh, mija," She says and wipes off my mouth with a towel and hugs me. I cry into her chest.

"I mi-miss him so much, Mami. So much," I sob into her chest.

She strokes my hair. "I know, bebé, I know," She comforts. "But you knew this is what would happen," She points out gently.

I cry a little harder for a few moments before I finally start to calm down. I wipe a hand over my face. "I know, but it doesn't make it hurt any less," I whisper. I stand up and help her up, too. "Did Blake leave?" I ask quietly. She nods, and I let out a breath. I hug her. "Thank you, Mami. Te amo," I whisper.

"I love you, too, mija," She translates and kisses my cheek. We walk out of the bathroom and up the stairs, and we retreat to our rooms. I peel off my clothes, and I open the drawer on my bedside table. I take out the picture frame, lay it on my bed, and grab the ratty shirt. I pull it over my head and smile. This was my favorite shirt of Troy's even though it's just a plain red Wildcat T-shirt. I look at the picture frame. It was mine and Troy's favorite picture. We were taking our senior pictures and just goofing off, but the photographer captured all of them. I hug it tightly, kiss it, and set it on the table. I walk into Marisol's room and carefully pick her up. I carry her to my room and lay her down before climbing into bed. She immediately cuddles up to me, and I kiss her head.

"Love you, Momma," She whispers tiredly.

"I love you, too, baby," I whisper back before closing my eyes.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? It's mostly just to get to know Troy and Gabriella. Please leave me a review, they mean a lot to me :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**What's up fellas? :-)**

**So I just realized I never told you who portrayed Blake Jones and Violet Moratti. Blake is Austin Butler, and Violet is Imogen Poots.**

**Oh and I put a link in my bio for a picture of Marisol!**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

Chapter 2

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving__  
__I remember the make-up running down your face__  
__And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them__  
__Like every single wish we ever made__  
__I wish that I could wake up with amnesia__  
__And forget about the stupid little things__  
__Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you__  
__And the memories I never can escape_

* * *

_Troy's POV; 2 days later_

I raise my beer bottle up, take a sip, and scan the dining room of the country club. Chad and Taylor(mainly Taylor) wanted to have an early dinner with the wedding parties and families, even though the wedding rehearsal is tomorrow. Chad's bursting with nerves and excitement. The nerves are because of him getting married in two days, and the excitement is for the bachelor party tonight. Hell yes. I see a blonde make her way towards me, and I grin.

"Troy!" She squeals and embraces me.

I hug her tightly back. "Hey, Shar," I say. We pull away a moment later, and she smiles at me. "How have you been?" I ask my girl best friend.

"Pretty good, but busy! Broadway never stops!" She says with a gleam in her eye. I smile at her answer and nod. "What about you, Mr. Basketball?" She teases, hopping up on the stool next to me.

I shrug. "The same as usual," I say before taking another gulp of my beer. There's a pause and it's just really awkward.

Sharpay sighs. "Are we ever gonna be the same?" She asks, her hazel eyes piercing mine.

"I hope so, Shar. I really hope so because neither of us meant for that to happen last year," I say. She nods, and she orders a beer.

The door to the room opens, and everything around me changes. I can't see or hear anything. I just see her leaving me..

"_I love you, Wildcat, don't ever forget that,"_

I'm brought back to reality when I hear glass smash against the floor. "Fuck," I mutter as I realize it's my empty beer bottle. A waiter comes running over and starts to sweep up the shards.

"Hoops, you alright?" Chad asks, a concerned look casting over his features as he comes walking over.

"I'm fine. Seeing her brought back memories I never wanted to remember," I mumble honestly. I look up just in time to see her head turn to look somewhere else. Fuck, this is going to be one long night. "Bartender, I need four shots of Vodka," I mumble.

_GABRIELLA'S POV_

That dinner totally sucked ass. Well, only just trying to avoid Troy. It was nice to see all my friends together again and to introduce them to Blake. Now, everyone's meandering around and talking. I search the room for one person, and I frown when I can't find him. I need some fresh air. I'm sure Taylor won't mind if I slip away for a few moments. I get up and adjust my shirt. I'm wearing a blue halter crop top, a white maxi skirt, and black high heels. I grab my phone and head out the door. I take one of the golf carts and drive it, but I stop when I see someone sitting on the golf course. Curiosity takes over, and I drive over to the person. I park the golf cart, but I freeze when I see who it is. "Troy," I breathe out, and I finger my recently short blonde hair **(A/N: How Vanessa's hair looks now)**. He quickly scrambles up. "Hi," I say before biting my lips as I take in his obviously drunken state.

I watch as he stumbles, and his eyes flash with anger. "Hi? That's all you can fucking say after four years? Like I'm just some worthless friend you met in the past?" He slurs angrily, and I flinch. He stumbles again before he collapses on the ground.

My eyes widen. "TROY!" I scream in horror. I sit on my knees and hold his head in my hands. Tears start to fall out of my eyes. "Troy, please, please wake up," I say tearfully and lightly smack his face. "HELP!" I scream before patting his face again. I lean my head down, and I touch our foreheads together. "Please wake up, Troy," I whisper. I hear a gasp, and I turn around to see Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay with the rest of the party starting to file out.

"Brie, what's wrong with him?" Chad asks, rushing over to us.

"I-i don't know. H-he wa-was drunk, and he yelled at meh-me be-before he jus-just co-collapsed!" I cry, putting my face in my hands.

"Shh, G, it's okay," Sharpay says. Her and Taylor both wrap their arms around me.

"J and Zeke, will you guys come help me with him?" Chad calls, checking Troy's pulse. The guys walk over and start to slowly move him. I feel someone place their hand on my back, and I look up to see Blake. I look at the girls, and they unravel their arms from me. I stand up, and Blake takes me in his arms. I hear a loud groan, and I turn around and see Troy rubbing his head. Troy's piercing blue eyes meet mine. "T, you okay?" Chad asks. Troy's eyes glare at Blake's arms wrapped around me, and I feel ashamed for some reason. Like I've cheated on Troy.

"Fine," He mutters. "I'm going back home. Pick me up before the bachelor party," He says. He looks at me again before walking away.

I bite my lip. What have I done?

* * *

_TROY'S POV_

I grab the hips of the blonde chick in front of me, and I grind against her. She moans, and I smirk. She whips around and presses her lips to mine, and I kiss back harshly. When she pulls away, my eyes widen. "Gabriella?" I whisper in shock.

The girl's eyebrows furrow. "My name's Lily!" The girl yells over the music. I blink, and Gabriella's face disappears.

"I-i need a drink," I mutter and push her out of the way. I order a glass a whiskey, and I quickly down it. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see Zeke.

"Hey, it's time!" He yells over the music. I nod and follow him. We meet up with Chad and Jason, and we go into a private room in the club. I look around the spacious room. There's two white loveseats and four recliners, and there's a huge ass pole in the center of the room. Chad sits at the recliner directly in front of the pole, and I sit in the recliner on the other side of the pole while Zeke and Jason relax on the two loveseats. Chad's literally bouncing in his seat.

"Man, you look a little _too_ excited for this," I say to Chad. He bursts into laughter. Drunk Chad is even more hyper than his regular self. Fog starts to collect in the dim room, and four girls walk out with slutty police outfits on. Actually, I wouldn't necessarily call them outfits. They start to dance all over each other, and I'm pretty sure Chad's pissing himself right now. They then break off and come to one of us. Mine's blonde, and she starts to give me a lap dance. She turns around, and my breath leaves my throat.

"Ella?"

She smirks at me and leans in, "Sorry, babe, my name's Lola, but I can be whoever you want," She purrs and winks.

Two hours later, we all stumble into my penthouse, and I blindlessly make my way to my room. I tear off my clothes before crawling in my bed, and I quickly fall asleep.

"_Troy?" Ella asked me, placing her chin on my bare chest._

"_Mhm?" I lazily ran my fingers through her long, curly black hair._

"_Where do you see us in seven years?" She asks, gliding her nails down my abs._

_I shifted and started to trace circles on her naked back. "Well, we'll be 25, so definitely married. We'll be living in a big ass house with a white picket fence, have at least one kid, and we will be definitely planning to have many more since you're so irresistible," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed and slapped my stomach. I chuckle. "I'll be hopefully in the NBA, and you'll be on your way to becoming a badass doctor," I finished._

_She smiled up at me with the dorky, beautiful smile. "That's what I was thinking, too," She whispered before laying her head down. A few moments later, her head propped back up. "Can we get a teacup pig? I've always wanted one!" She said excitedly. I chuckle._

"_Alright, El, we'll have a pig," I agreed. I pulled her closer to me, loving the feel of her naked body pressed against mine. "I forgot one thing."_

"_What's that?" She asks tiredly, snuggling into my chest._

"_We're going to be so fucking happy," I whispered._

* * *

I get up the next morning with no problem. I never get hangovers. Weird, right? I take a quick shower, and I brush my teeth. Walking back into my room, I go to my dresser and pull out a T-shirt and basketball shorts. I slip on the black Nike Dri-Fit T-shirt and red Nike basketball shorts, and I put on a Nike baseball cap on backwards. I grab a pair of basketball socks and my black Ralph Lauren sneakers and put them on. I walk out of my bedroom and see all the guys passed out on my couches or floor. I chuckle and grab my keys, wallet, and phone before walking out of the apartment. I go down the elevator and nod at the secretary. I slap hands with the doorman, Scott, as he opens the door for me. I'm immediately surrounded by paparazzi, and I roll my eyes. Don't these people have lives? I mean, it's nine in the fucking morning! I ignore them and jog to my car: a black Rolls Royce Phantom. I quickly drive away, and I head to the nearest McDonald's. Once I pull in and park, I grab my sunglasses and g t out, lock my car, and walk in. I walk up to the cashier.

"Welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you?"

"Can I have three #3's and a #2, please? And three strawberry banana smoothies and a large sweet tea?" I order. The lady nods.

"That'll be $24.07," She says, and I hand her my debit card. Her eyes widen as she sees my name. I raise my finger to my lips, and she nods and hands me my receipt and my cup. I walk over to the drink machine, and I start to fill up my drink.

"Momma, I'm gonna fills it up all by me-self!" I hear a little girl squeal, and I see her pop up next to me. I smile at the cute little girl. She's obviously Hispanic or Flipino by her olive skin tone, and she has wavy dark brown hair. But her eyes.. They're so blue. I turn back to my drink, but I freeze when I hear her voice.

"Marisol, what have I said about running away from me?" I hear her ask the little girl.

In the corner of my eye, I see the little girl, Marisol, bow her head. "Not to stway to far fwom you because of big, fat meanies," She mumbles.

I take this opportunity to make myself known. "Hi, Ella," I greet quietly, taking in her even shorter brown top and blonde bottom hair.

I watch as her eyes widen, and she stands up. "Tr-Troy, hi," She says nervously. Marisol jumps in front of Ella.

"I'm Marisol! What's you name?" She asks with a big smile.

I crouch down, so I'm her height. "I like your name. My name's Troy," I introduce and stick my hand out. She giggles and shakes my thumb with her tiny hands.

"Fanks, Momma picked it out all bys herself!" She exclaims.

I look up at Ella to see her eyes watery for some reason, but I look back at Marisol. "Oh really? Well, could you tell me how old you are?" I ask.

She goes to answer, but my phone starts to ring. Plus, my name's being called for my food. "Marisol, bebé, we need to go. Aunt Tay, Aunt Shar, and Aunt Kels are waiting for us," Gabriella says."

Marisol waves at me. "Bye, Twoy. See ya in awhile cwocodile," She giggles.

I chuckle. "See you around like a donut," I say and stand up, and I take off my sunglasses. "See you, El," I say and wink at her. I smirk as I see her blush before she quickly ushers Marisol out of the door. I slide my sunglasses back on, and I go get my food and drinks. Once I get everything in my car, I pull out my cell phone to see missed calls from Chad, Zeke, and Jason, and I roll my eyes. As I pull onto the highway, I call Chad back.

"_About damn time you answered your phone!"_ Chad exclaims.

I chuckle. "Shut the hell up. I was getting you guys food, and I had a.. run in with someone," I say with a smirk.

"_*chuckles* Was it one of your past conquests?"_

"Nope. It may or may not have been my ex-girlfriend."

"_No fucking way! What happened?"_

"Well, nothing really. I just met her daughter, Marisol. Chad, she's just so adorable. I-i wish I was her father, you know? When I was talking to her, I looked up and Ella had tears in her eyes. It totally confused me," I say as I pass someone. There was a long pause. "Chad?"

"_Sorry man, I gotta go. See you in a few."_ A beep signals that he hung up. I furrow my eyebrows. That was weird.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Please, please review guys. They help me so much!**

**Remember if you want to see what Marisol looks like, there's a link in my profile :-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. 4,509 WORDS! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape_

* * *

_Troy's POV_

"Come get your shit!" I say as I walk into my penthouse. I throw the bags of food on the kitchen counter and place the drinks next to it. They all three scramble into the kitchen, Jason tripping on one of Zeke's shoes. I roll my eyes, and I head to my bedroom.

"Where ya gwoin, Woy?" Zeke asks with his mouth full.

I roll my eyes in irritation, but I keep walking. "My room. Is that okay with you, Zeke?" I ask sarcastically. I don't wait for his reply, and I push open my bedroom door. I jump back on my bed and sigh. I close my eyes and put my hands behind my head, trying to figure out why Chad hung up so quickly. I push myself up, and I go to my walk-in closet before moving some of the clothes that's lying in huge pile.

I pull out a cardboard box labeled 'Gabriella', and I sit on the ground. I open it and smile at the objects on the inside. I pull out the photo album she gave me for our two year anniversary. I flip through with a sad smile before placing it next to me. I grab all the photo frames-14 to be exact- and look at some of our other pictures. I sigh as I find my favorite picture of Gabriella. We were just taking random pictures on our phones, and I got one of her laughing. Her nose was scrunched up, and her brown eyes were sparkling. I sit those on the photo album. I take out some of her clothes she left and put them on the ground.

I almost shut the box before something catches my eye. I bite my lip and grab the two things left in the box. I exhale through my nose, and I feel my eyes start to burn. I trace my finger over the glossy image before grabbing the shoes. I turn them upside down and look at the bottom of the little white shoes. "Baby Bolton," I whisper before squeezing my eyes shut. I throw the shoes down, and I remember when she told me...

_I frown as I look at the student section behind me on the bench. I don't see my Ella. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi are all here, though. I raise my eyebrows in question, but they all shrug their shoulders. I turn back to the game and bite my lip. Ella promised she would be here since we've barely been able to see each other. My dad's been having us Wildcats practice like crazy for the State Championship against our rivals, the West High Knights."Bolton! You're in! Get Larkin!" My dad yells, and I jog to the announcers' table._

"_Bolton, 14," I report and the ref waves me in. Time to forget about Ella and play my heart out._

_We're down 78-76, and Chad has the ball. There's six seconds left in the game, and I set up at the three point line, my hands ready to receive the ball. Chad acts like he's going in for a left-handed layup but tosses it back to me. I catch it, and I push off the wooden floor and shoot. The buzzer sounds, and the ball circles the rim before falling in. I grin, and everyone starts to scream and jump on me. I feel myself being lifted up, and I take the trophy and lift in the air. My smile starts to slip as I realize who's missing. They put me down, and I hand the trophy to my dad before heading to the locker room. I quickly throw my clothes in my locker before going to the showers. I dry myself off and change into a white wife-beater, red and black plaid shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and gray Vans. I walk out of the locker room, hoping to be undetected. _

"_Hoops!" I hear. Damnit!_

_I turn. "Hey, Chad," I greet my best friend, who has a grin on his chocolate face._

"_Man, we're champs! You ready to party our asses off?!" He asks excitedly._

_I sigh. "I'm not going, Chad. I need to check on Ella. She wasn't here tonight."_

_He waves his hand carelessly. "Y'know Brie's probably just studying away for some test that she'll get an A++ on, and she just forgot the time," He states confidently._

_I shake my head. "That's not it. It sounds lame, but something just doesn't seem right. Have fun tonight, buddy. Well not too much fun," I say and slip out the backdoors of the gym. I walk to my beat-up blue truck and slide in. She finally starts after about two minutes, and I pull out of the East High parking lot._

_Seven minutes later, I pull in to see all her lights out. I get out of my truck and hop the backyard fence. I smirk to myself as I see her bedroom light on. I make my way up the tree and heave myself onto the balcony. I knock on the French doors, and she opens the doors a few moments later. I'm shocked, to say the least. Ella's hair is all ratty and going every direction. Her cheeks are stained with tear tracks and mascara, and my Wildcats' shirt on her was all wrinkly. But she still managed to look beautiful._

"_El?" I ask softly. Tears quickly fill her eyes, and I wrap my right arm around her. I close the balcony doors and lead her to her bed. She lays down, and I follow suit and pull her into my chest. "Tell me what's wrong, baby," I whisper, stroking her ratty locks._

"_Yo-you're go-gonna hey-hate meh-me," She stutters before letting out a sob._

_I lift her chin up gently and make her look at me. "I could never hate you, Gabriella Anne. Now tell me what's got you so upset," I demand softly. She closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again, fresh tears in her red-rimmed doe eyes. She grabs a little box off the side of her bed and shakily hands it to me. I furrow my eyebrows, but open it nonetheless. I pick up the pair of small knitted white socks. "Um, babe, I don't know what this means, but these socks will definitely not fit me," I say. She lets out a small giggle, and I smile at her._

_She takes a deep breath. "Well, they are meant for babies," She says slowly._

_I furrow my eyebrows deeper. "Why would we- oh shit," My eyes widen and I look at her stomach. "Yo-you're pr-preg-" I can't even finish the damn word. _

_She nods and hands me a sonogram. "Nine weeks," She says softly. I look at her before staring back at the picture. I trace my finger absentmindedly. This is my baby. This is Ella's baby. **Our **baby._

_I look back at her, a smile graving my features. "You know, this isn't exactly what I had in mind, but we can adapt. You and me will be the best damn parents the world has ever seen. This baby is not a mistake. He or she was made out of love, and that's just what we're gonna show the baby," I say confidently._

_Tears of joy spring in her eyes, and she tightens her hold on me. "I love you, Troy," She whispers._

_I kiss her hair and place a hand on her stomach. "I love you, too, Ella. Forever."_

* * *

_Gabi's POV_

As the maid of honor, it's my duty to cater to the bride's needs. To help with the wedding, to go cake testing, to calm her down, to plan the bachelorette party, etc. Most women _love_ helping their best friend with their big day.

I'm not most women.

Taylor's one of the worst brides I have ever seen in my life. She freaks out on every little thing, she screams at people, she makes you(or just me) do a billion things at once, and she doesn't even thank you for your hard work! She's turning into Sharpay, for Christ's sake!

Actually no, she's turning into a fucking bridezilla.

Don't get me wrong, I was so honored and excited she asked me to be her maid of honor. I thought this would be a total breeze since she's so organized, and everything would be all dandy.

Boy was I totally wrong.

If I would've known she's was going to turn into a huge bitch, I would've told her to ask Sharpay!

And her being a huge bitch was what led me to escape my OWN house where everyone was staying and going to McDonald's with my daughter. And since she's a bitch and I left, I ran into Troy. So now, I'm sitting in my study and scowling at the wall.

Maybe I'm overreacting, but I don't care! If Tay would have been a calm and cool bride, I wouldn't have had to have gone to McDonald's. If I wouldn't have went to McDonald's, I wouldn't have ran into Troy!

Grr, fate's definitely not on my side.

I sigh and turn to my Mac. I smile wistfully at the wallpaper. It's of Marisol and I from when we went to Spain with my mom to visit my dad's parents. Marisol has her arms tightly around my neck with a big smile, and I'm holding her waist with a soft smile. "Times are so much easier when it's just us, Marisol," I whisper in the dim room. I feel lonely all of a sudden, and I rub my arms. I open my desk drawer and grab my weathered lyric notebook. I grab my pencil that says 'Best Mommy' on it and start to write lyrics down that come to me.

Twenty minutes and a bunch of random stanzas of lyrics later, I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. I put my pencil and book up before saying, "Come in."

The door opens, and Sharpay walks in. She flops down in the leather chair in front of my desk with a loud sigh. I wait patiently for her rant. "Holy shit," She breathes, rubbing her temples.

I nod my head. "She's nuts, isn't she?" I ask smugly.

She nods her head quickly. "I had no clue this is how she'd be!" She exclaims in an exasperated tone. She waves her hand. "Anyways, what are you up to in here all by yourself?" She asks curiously.

I clear my throat. "Escaping bridezilla, wallowing in self-pity, and writing lyrics," I answer honestly.

She nods. "So I heard from my adorable niece all about her new friend she met at McDonald's this morning. Could that have anything to do with the wallowing in self-pity?"

I nod. "Yep, she almost told him her age, but luckily, he was being called for his food. I busted out of there," I say, biting my lip.

Sharpay adjusts her pink tank top before settling back in the chair. "Gabi, you need to tell him. And soon because the longer you hold this off, the more pissed off and hurt he'll be," She says.

"Why do I have to tell him?! Marisol and I have been just fine for the past three years, and Troy won't have to worry about us. I mean, I won't ever see him in person again after the wedding, Shar! So why?" I exclaim.

"Because he deserves to know, Gabriella! That's why! You can't keep running away from him! It's destroyed him!" She yells, standing up.

I stand up and press my pointer finger against the desk. "You don't think I know that? Do you **know** how many times I could never fall asleep because of I kept seeing his face from when I left!" I yell back.

She shakes her head. "No, you don't know that you literally broke him! Hell, he almost lost his scholarship at Berkeley! He drank like there was no tomorrow! He got high as hell! He almost killed himself, wondering why you left him! He thought he wasn't fucking good enough! SO DON'T FUCKING TELL ME YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" She screams at me.

I sit down in shock. No one's ever told me how deep his pain actually was. I knew he'd be upset, but I never thought he would question if he was good enough. He is amazing, and that's why I had to leave. I didn't deserve him then, and I sure as hell don't deserve him now. "What the hell is going on in here?" Taylor shrieks with Kelsi, Mami, and Marisol behind her. I break out of my trance. How the hell did Sharpay know the extent of his pain? She knows something. I see the glint in her eye that she always has when she knows something I don't.

"Nothing," Sharpay says angrily, getting ready to leave.

"Sharpay, wait!" I say. She stops, and I turn towards the girls. "Could you guys give us a few more minutes alone?" I ask. They don't seem to move, so I shift my gaze lovingly to my baby. "Hey, baby girl, could you see if your aunts and Nana could get you some ice cream? You've been very good these past couple of days," I say, smiling when she nods. She pulls on all of their legs, so they reluctantly leave. "Will you sit down?" I say in a cool voice.

"Fine," She spits, sitting down.

I follow suit and lock my hands together on the desk. "I'm not going to dance around and say bullshit neither of us want to hear," I pause, searching her hazel eyes, "Tell me what you know that I don't."

I see her tense up. "I al-already told you what I know," She says, pulling her hair over her right shoulder.

I purse my lips and glare at her. "I think you're lying to me, Sharpay Noelle Evans. You tensed up when I asked you, and you always pull your hair over one of your shoulders when you get nervous. So just get it over with, and tell me," I say, looking at her coolly. I watch as she has an inward battle with herself, and I decide to change my approach. "Sharpay, you're supposed to be one of my best friends. Why can't you just tell me what else happened after I broke up with him?" I plead with her. Just as she's getting ready to burst, the door swings open. I groan in frustration.

"Gabi, ready for our lunch date?" Blake asks. Shit, I forgot he asked last night.

I stand up. "Yeah," I say, grabbing my phone. I grab Blake's hand, but I look back at Sharpay. "This isn't over."

* * *

_Troy's POV_

I run my fingers through Violet's blonde hair as she drags her tongue along my lips. We break apart for a moment to take off our shirts. She starts to press kisses down my jaw. I called Violet over since I needed a distraction from earlier, and I kicked the guys out. I flip us over on my bed, so She's underneath me. She giggles, and it doesn't sound right to my ears. It's too shrill, but I kiss and suck her neck. We take off the rest of our clothes, leaving us in our underwear. I go to take hers off, but I pause. For some reason, I can't do it.

"Troy, baby, take it off," Violet breathes.

I shake my head and get off the bed. "Will you please leave, Vi?" I ask, putting on a pair of basketball shorts.

Her mouth drops open, and her bright blue eyes get darker. "What?" She yells in a shrill voice, scrambling out of the bed. She grabs her bra and puts it back on.

"Please leave," I repeat, my patience already very thin.

Tears start to form in her eyes, and I inwardly groan. "Why, Troy, why? The past few days, you've been super distance from me! You've been ignoring my texts and calls, and I haven't seen you in two or three days! Now you won't have sex with me? Just tell my why!" She pleads, grabbing my hands. I look down at her aloofly, and tears escape her eyes. "Troy, I love you!" She cries, and my eyes turn to slits.

"_Don't_ say that. You don't mean it."

She takes one of my hands and places it over her left breasts. "I do, Troy! I love you with my whole heart!" She sobs desperately. "Please stop denying it!"

I rip my hands from hers. "Get out of my damn house, Violet. Don't call me, don't come by. I'll call you if I want to talk," I say distantly, tossing her clothes to her. She lets out another sob as she pulls on her clothes, and I roll my eyes.

"I lo-love you, Troy," She cries before walking out of my room and apartment.

"Ugh, that was annoying," I mutter to myself, collapsing on my bed. I look at the time: 4:26 PM. The rehearsal dinner is at 5:30, and I push myself off the bed. I take a quick shower and go to my walk-in closet before sliding a wife beater on. I take a lavender Calvin Klein dress shirt off the hanger, and I put it on, buttoning the shirt. I go over to pants' section and grab a the Egara charcoal gray slacks. I put them on, and I put on my my black belt. I grab my Joseph & Feiss ivory tie, and I quickly do the tie. I slide my feet in black Calvin Klein slip-on loafers before standing up. I walk out of my closet and take my phone off the charger. I put it in my pocket and walk over to my dresser. I put on my Old Spice deodorant and Versace cologne before putting some gel in my hair. I wipe my hands off and walk out of my room. I grab my keys, wallet, and sunglasses before heading out the door. I slide my sunglasses on as I get in the elevator.

"Hey, Scott," I greet my doorman as I get off the elevator. He nods his head at me before opening the door.

"_Troy! Where you headed off to?"_

"_Troy, you look great! Going to Chad and Taylor's wedding?"_

"_Troy, why was Violet crying?"_

"_Troy!"_

"_Troy, over here!"_

"_Troy, how is Gabriella?"_

I freeze. How the hell do they know about Ella? I shake it off and quickly get in my car. Chad and Taylor live in Hidden Hills, so it's about a forty minute drive. I really hope that Gabriella doesn't bring her... _boyfriend_ to Taylor and Chad's house. I just hope I don't fuck it up this time. Note to self: lay off the alcohol. I smile softly as I remember my meeting with Marisol. Man, that girl is so cute. But I'm still trying to figure out why Ella was almost crying. Chad didn't help either! He just changed the subject when I brought it up!

I see the sign 'Hidden Hills.' Wow, I didn't even realize I had been driving for forty minutes. I pull in and drive up to the person in charge of the gated community. "How may I help you?" The guy asks after he opens the window.

"Um, I'm here to see Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie."

He nods and grabs a clipboard. "What's your name, man?"

I take my sunglasses off. "Troy Bolton," I say. I chuckle as the man drops his clipboard.

"Y-you're good," He stutters and opens the gate for me. I wave to him before I speed off. I pull to the side of their driveway since there's a ton of cars in the driveway. I lock my car and walk to the front door of their large white house. I knock and shove my hands in my pockets.

The door opens to reveal Taylor in a long blue dress, and her shoulder length black hair in waves. "Troy!" She squeals and pulls me into a tight hug.

I chuckle and hug her back. I kiss her cheek after we pull away. "You look awesome, Tay," I say with a grin.

She rolls her eyes with a soft smile. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Bolton! Now come on, Chad keeps asking where you are. I swear, that man loves you more than me," She says, pulling me in the house.

I laugh and follow her through the large home. "I'm pretty awesome, so it wouldn't surprise me," I say cheekily, and she glares at me. I hold my hands up, and she leads me to the patio where Chad's family, Taylor's family, the groomsmen, and the bridesmaids all are sitting. I notice the only one missing is the Maid of Honor.

"Troy!" Chad literally shrieks, leaping out of his chair. He hugs me, and I hug him back, fully aware of how gay we must look.

"I've missed you, man," I say in a fake sobbing tone.

"I've missed you, too," He says with the same tone.

"Told you he loved you more than me," Taylor says, shaking her head at us.

We don't make a move to release each other. "Sorry, babe, bros before hoes," Chad says cheekily.

I watch as Taylor eyes darken. "Shit, not the right thing to say, man," I mutter as we pull away.

"Chaddyus Elias Danforth, you did not just call me a hoe!" She screeches. I start laughing, and so does everyone else, as most of them didn't know Chad's real name.

"I-uh-um, y-you see, Yo-your Highness," He blubblers.

"Uh oh, I heard 'Chaddyus.' What'd he do now?" Her warm voice teases. I look over, and I swear my heart stops. She's wearing a white lace sundresses with little triangles cut out just a little under her boobs, and she has white wedges on, making her legs look like they're miles long. Her ombre hair was left in waves and rested on her shoulders. She's smiling, and I tremble in my knees. God, she's gorgeous.

"Twoy!" A sweet voice squeals and interrupts my thoughts. I look down and smile, seeing Marisol hugging my left leg. She's wearing a strapless floral dress with black hi-top Converse. I smirk, Converse is where it's at. She has her dark brown hair up into a little bun with a few stray hairs framing in her face.

"Marisol!" I say back and pick her up. I throw her in the air, and she shrieks with giggles before I catch her.

"Again, again!" She chants. I chuckle and shake my head. She pouts, her big, blue eyes staring back at me. I crumble, and I throw in the air again. I smile as I hear her giggles. They're contagious.

* * *

_Gabi's POV_

After an hour of eating Zeke's delicious food, everyone is just kind of doing their own little thing. I'm sitting with Taylor (who's finally becoming her calm self again, praise sweet Jesus) and her older sister, Tanya. I smile as I see Marisol running around with Tanya's son, Luke, and Chad's oldest sister's, Camryn, daughter and son, Kellie and Kole. "Hey, Tay, I'm going to use the bathroom," I say and stand up from the patio chair.

"You know where it is?" She asks. I nod, and she returns to the conversation with Tanya. I walk into the house and start my search for a bathroom. I might've lied to Taylor, but who cares? I find a set of stairs and walk up them. I trip on the last step, and I close my eyes, bracing myself for the fall...except it didn't come. Well, I did fall, but I landed on a solid chest that sent a warm fuzziness I haven't felt in years. I open my eyes, and I'm met with a pair dazzling cobalt blue eyes. I suck in a breath, and he chuckles.

"Hey, Ella," He says with a smirk.

"Hi," I say back.

"Um, as much as I'm enjoying this, your dress is going to get all ruined if we stay like this any longer," He points out. I blush and scramble off of him. I hold my hand out, and I pull him up. He smiles at me, and I turn even more red. He suddenly grabs a strand of my hair and tucks it behind my ear. "I like your hair, it's different," He says softly.

"Thanks. I, um, needed a change. I guess my hair took the blunt of it," I say, biting my lip. He smiles at me.

"Troy, get down here! I need to kick your ass in some one-on-one!" Chad yells from downstairs.

He rolls his eyes, and I giggle nervously. Oh my God, I'm turning back to sixteen-year-old self. "Well, duty calls," He says. He leans in, and I hold my breath. His lips touch my cheek, lingering there for a few moments. "It was nice falling with you, Ella. Let's do it again," He whispers with a smirk before walking back down the stairs.

I softly touch my cheek where he kissed me. I had a feeling there was another meaning underneath his words.

* * *

**oooooooh ;) Troy met Marisol! And we saw into Troy and Gabi's past! Next chapter is the events leading up to the wedding, and maybe the actual wedding. I haven't decided yet. Tell me what you thought in reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own the song "I Could Fall in Love" by the wonderful Selena Quintanilla-Pérez. RIP Selena 3**

**Enjoy my favs :-)**

* * *

Chapter 4

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape_

* * *

_Gabi's POV_

I groan and sit up. I can't sleep AT ALL. I can't stop replaying what Troy said to me. _'It was nice falling with you, Ella. Let's do it again.' _I place my feet on the cool hardwood floor of my bedroom and grab my iPhone of the counter. I check the time and groan again. It's 1:30 in the freaking morning, and Taylor's wedding is later today. I stand up and pull down the large yellow Berkeley crewneck I'm wearing. I walk blindly to my dresser and grab a pair of shorts, and I slip them on. I walk out of my room and quietly head down my large hallway. Tay and Shar are staying here since my house is closest to the country club where Tay and Chad are getting married, and the boys are staying at Troy's. I peek into Marisol's room and smile softly. Her dark chestnut curls are a total mess and going in every direction, and she's gripping her stuffed elephant Chad had got her from when she was born. She sighs, and a content smile overcomes her face.

I quietly shut the door and head downstairs. I rub my eyes under my glasses and yawn, and I open the door that leads to my basement. I walk down the stairs and enter the very last door on the right side. I look around my large music room before heading over to my small table where my lyric notebook's lying. I turn it to where I was writing lyrics the other day, and I read over the scribbles of writing. I tear out the paper and place it next to me. I start writing on a new piece of paper, and lyrics and words just flow through me.

I place my pencil down two hours later. I smile bittersweetly as I look over the song. This song is all about Troy. It's so obvious. But at least, I've written a whole song, and I have all the chords for the instruments I want with it. I'm definitely going to need to record this song soon. I walk over to my brand new acoustic guitar and place the lyrics on the stand before I start playing.

"I could fall in love with you.." I finish after about four and a half minutes. Tears overtake my vision, and I suddenly can't breathe. That song brought back too many memories of Troy and myself. I need to get rid of this pain, and I start looking around the room. I grab my acoustic guitar and heave across the room. I let out a loud sob as I watch it shatter as soon as it makes contact with the bright yellow wall.

"Gabi!" Taylor exclaims, running into my music room. I look over at my best friend who has a worried look in her onyx eyes, and she sits on her knees in front of me. "What's wrong, Gabs? Why are you in here at almost 4 in the morning?" She asks in a concerned voice. I don't answer. I just keep looking at the broken guitar with tears slipping down my face. "Gabi, just talk to me. _Please_," She pleads desperately.

"I was doing just fine without him. I was finally ready to let him go and actually focus on Blake like he deserves. B-but he just had to come back into my life and screw it all up again, didn't he?" I ask rhetorically. I sniffle and try to stop my tears. "Last night, he said something to me, and I just can't let it go! I haven't gotten a wink of sleep, and I've written a whole song about him. And that damn song is making me upset because it brings back _so_ many happy memories of me and Troy and," I pause, more tears slipping down my face. Taylor gives me an encouraging look, and I let out a shaky breath, "And I still love him with everything I have." All my tears then break loose, and I sob really hard.

Taylor pulls me into her tight embrace and lets me cry on her. Ten minutes later, I pull away and sniffle, rubbing my nose. Taylor gives me a sad smile. "Why don't you show me this song, Gabs?" I nod, and we both stand up. I grab the lyrics and hand them to her. She reads over them before she looks at me with an awed look. "Gabi, this song is amazing. I love the little Spanish part you added in," She compliments.

"Thanks," I smile weakly, rubbing my red eyes underneath my glasses.

"You know, Chad and I still don't have our first song picked out. We were just going to let the band play a sweet song, but could you sing this for us?" She asks hopefully.

I bite my lip. I guess I could do this for her. "Okay," I say with a nod.

She squeals and hugs me. "Thanks, Gab! Now let's get you back to bed! We have to be up at seven!" She says, and we go back upstairs. Taylor heads into the guest bedroom she's staying in. Sharpay's in the guest room next to Marisol's. Things between us have gotten a little better, but she still won't talk to me about Troy. I quietly walk into Marisol's room, and I slide into her bed next to her. She immediately turns and cuddles me, and I fall asleep shortly after.

_Three hours later.._

I rub my eyes as I sit up, looking around Marisol's lavender room. I look next to me, and I panic when I see she's not next to me. I quickly walk downstairs, and relief washes through me as I hear her laughter echoing through the house. I walk into the kitchen seeing all the girls awake, and Sharpay's cooking! "Mommy!" Marisol squeals, hopping out of her chair and running to me. I bend down and pick her up.

"Hi, baby girl," I greet and kiss her cheek, walking back over to the island and sitting her in the stool. "Good morning ladies!" I say with a small smile.

"Morning!" They all chirp back, Taylor definitely being the cheerfuller.

Sharpay hands us all a plate with bacon and cinnamon rolls, and we all walk to the dining room. I place mine and Marisol's plates down before helping her get situated in her little booster seat. Sharpay brings us all cup of coffee and chocolate milk for Marisol. We eat and chat for a half an hour before Taylor starts getting anxious about the time.

After we get our breakfast cleaned up, we all head downstairs to my dance studio. I had gotten two vanities really cheap online, and I had workers move them down here. All of our dresses are hanging up on a clothes rack I brought down, and I moved some of Marisol's toys down here so she would be busy. "Okay, I'm doing hair and Shar's doing makeup. I'll do my hair first while Shar's doing her makeup. Then I'll do Shar's hair, and she'll do my makeup. After that, I'll be be working on Marisol, and Shar can do your makeup. So we don't need you for two and a half hours at most!" I explain, running my hands through Marisol's tangled curls.

"Bye, go take a long bubble bath in Gabi's bathroom!" Sharpay adds, adjusting her pink silk robe. I nod in agreement.

Taylor goes to protest, but Marisol pushes her toward the door. I stifle a giggle, and Shar's busting with laughter. "Go take baf, Tay Tay," She orders in her cute voice.

Taylor fakes a dramatic sigh, I think, before opening the door. "Okay, Miss Marisol," She says and steps out of the room, closing the door on her way out.

"Alright, bebé, go play with your toys while Momma and Aunt Pay get ready, please." Marisol nods and sprints over to her dollhouse. I take off the crewneck and shorts I'm wearing and grab the white satin robe I got from Victoria's Secret. I shrug it on and tie it around my waist before sitting down and turning on the curling iron. I unlock my phone and turn on Pandora.

I grab the brush and start brushing my unruly locks. I sit the brush down and grab the blonde curly extensions and quickly pin them to the base of my hair. I give myself a few loose curls, and I run my fingers through them afterward. I grab my hairspray and spray my head in a circular motion. I place the hairspray back on the vanity and grab my sparkly black pick, and I start to tease some of my hair. I take my bangs and create a little poof before pinning it down with a bobby pin. I start taking random pieces of my hair and pinning them to the back of my head. I continue to do this until all of my hair is pinned back into a messy updo. I start pulling a few strands from the front out, and I grab my curling iron and curl the strands. I place the curling iron back on the vanity before turning to Shar, who's playing on her phone. "Ready?" I ask, standing up. She nods and walks over to sit in my chair.

I start to brush her platinum blonde hair when I feel a tug on my robe. "Momma?" I look down to see Marisol looking up at me with her twinkling cerulean eyes.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can I pway on your phone?" She asks, batting her eyelashes. I inwardly roll my eyes. She's been spending too much time with Chad.

"Sure, sweetheart, but stay on the games," I warn, handing her my phone.

She grins at me. "Okay, Momma," She says before skipping over to where Sharpay had been sitting.

After forty-five minutes, I'm finally finished with Sharpay's updo, and we switch places. Taylor came down a little bit ago and is now playing Candy Land with Marisol. For the wedding, Shar and I are wearing messy updos while Tay has her hair down in soft waves, and Shar and I will have natural makeup while Taylor has smokey makeup. Sharpay's done with my makeup in ten minutes.

"Marisol, come here, so Momma can do your hair," I call. She shoots up and walks over to me, handing me my phone. I check the time: 9:30 AM. "Tay, just two and half more hours until you're walking down the aisle!" I say excitedly. Her and Sharpay both squeal as I help Marisol into the chair.

I run a brush through her dark chestnut curls. "You have to be still for Mommy, so I don't burn you, okay?"

"K," She says. I grab the curling iron and start adding curls to her hair for more bounce, and I place the curling iron down when I'm done. I cover her eyes as I spray the hairspray. "Mommy?" She asks as I start a waterfall braid.

"Yeah?"

"Will Twoy be at Tay Tay and Uncle Chaddy's wedding?" She asks curiously, and I pin her braid down.

"Yes, baby," I say, spraying her hair down with hairspray again. "All done," I say with a small smile.

She squeals as she looks in the mirror. "Thanks, Mommy, so pwetty!" She shrieks before hopping out of the chair. "Aunt Pay! Tay Tay! Look at my hair!" She giggles, running over to them.

"It's so gorgeous, Sol!" Sharpay says eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I picked the prettiest flower girl for my wedding!" Taylor agrees. Marisol blushes before running off to her toys.

I shake my head with a smile before Taylor sits down in my chair. I grab my curling iron and start to loosely curl her hair, so it'll be in soft waves. I'm finished forty-five minutes later. "Time to get dressed!" Sharpay announces.

I carefully unzip Marisol's footie pajamas, and Sharpay lays Marisol's dress on the chair next to me. I grab it and unzip before placing it by Marisol's feet. She puts her hands on my shoulders to keep herself steady and steps into her dress. She pokes her arms through, and I zip it back up. I smile at her, she looks so perfect. Her dress is a ruby halter knee-length tutu dress. "Shar, will you hand me my phone?" I ask. She hands me my phone, and I go to my camera. "Smile for me, baby girl," I order nicely. Marisol immediately gives me a big grin, and I snap the photo.

"Lemme see!" She squeals, and I show her the picture. She gives me a thumbs up. "Can I go in the feater woom and watch Caillou?" She asks sweetly. I nod, and she skips off. I go to my Twitter and Instagram and post the picture: _'My baby's growing up too fast :-(.'_ I stand up and face the two girls.

"Okay, Tay, you can get dressed in here. Shar, you can use the bathroom across the hall. I'll be in the bedroom at the end of the hall on the left," I say before grabbing the bag my dress is in. I walk by the theater room and giggle slightly as I hear Marisol talking back to the TV. I open the bedroom door and smile as I look around, looking at all of my most treasured photos. This room is actually the master bedroom, but for reasons I don't want to explain right now, I don't sleep in here. No one's even allowed to come in here.

I untie my robe and let it fall to the floor. I take off my bra since the dress has cups built in. I unzip the bag and take out the ruby halter dress. I carefully slide it over my head before walking into the en suite bathroom, and I look in the mirror. The halter dress is open until right above my ass, and there's a slit that runs up my right leg. I shut off all the lights, and I walk out of the room, back to the studio. I see Sharpay coming out of the bathroom, and I knock on the door. I hear a faint "come in" and I open the door.

Shar and I both gasp. "Taylor, oh my gosh," I breathe.

"Tay, you look... wow," Sharpay gasps.

Her dress is strapless and hugs her body until about mid-thigh, and it flares out from there. There is sequin detailing on the bodice. It's made out of satin and organza fabric, and a ruby bow ties under her breasts. Taylor lets out a shaky breath as she looks in the large mirror that's on the wall. "Guys, can you believe it?" She asks tearfully. "I'm getting married after being in love with that idiot since we were all in preschool," She whispers, tears springing in her eyes.

Sharpay and I let out one of those laughs you do when you don't want to break out in tears. "Taylor Lynn, you better not cry and ruin your makeup!" Sharpay warns. We all giggle, and I look at my phone.

"Okay, Tay, it's 11 now, so we need to leave to get there twenty minutes early," I announce, and Taylor nods before taking a deep breath.

"Let's do this damn thing," She says, and we all walk out of the studio. "But I'm really sad Kels and Ry had to go back to New York. Damn composing and choreographing." Sharpay and I both agree with her.

"Marisol, ¡vamos! We need to leave!" I holler.

"Comin'!" Marisol yells before I hear her little feet patter against the floor. She grabs my outstretched hand, and we all walk up the stairs together.

"Gabi, all of our shoes are in the car right?" Taylor asks anxiously. I nod. "Are our bags in there?" I nod again. "Is-"

"Tay, I've got everything! Now let's go and get a move on to Marina Del Ray!" I exclaim. She nods, and we walk to the garage door. I make sure everything's locked before shutting the garage door. We all pile into my spacious, silver Mercedes-Benz 2015 GL63 AMG, and I pull out of my garage and on to my long driveway.

Forty minutes later, I pull up close to the dock where we'll be getting into a ship. The wedding will be on a ship, and the actual ceremony will be on the outside deck while the reception will be held in the ballroom inside the yacht. We all slide our sunglasses on, even Marisol with her pink Cinderella sunglasses, and Taylor throws on a black trench coat that touches the ground. We all get out of the car, and a valet comes over to us with a clipboard in his hands. "Name?" He asks.

"It's Taylor, Cameron, and the bridesmaids and flower girl," Taylor explains. He nods and marks us off before sticking his hand out, and I hand him my keys.

He points to a group of men standing in a huddle. "Just follow one of them, and they'll escort you to your room in the yacht," He says before looking at Taylor. "Don't worry, the guys are all in their room, and security won't let them out for another ten minutes, just like you said," Cameron says. Taylor nods, and I clasp Marisol's small hand. We all head over to the group of men, and an older guy steps out. "Good day, ladies. If you'll follow me, I'll take you all to your room," He says before turning around and heading for the enormous boat. We follow him, and he takes us to an elevator. We go up to the third floor, and we step out of the elevator. I marvel in awe at the grand designs of the inside of the ship. The old man points to a room with tall doors. "That's where the reception will be held." He takes us to the opposite end of the hall. "And this," He says, opening the door, "is your waiting room. Good luck!" And the old guy leaves.

Taylor immediately takes off her coat and fans herself. "Holy shit, it's hot," She huffs.

Marisol's eyes widen. "Tay Tay, bad word!" She yells.

I laugh before sitting down. "Tay, it's so awesome how you and Chad rented this ship for the night," I comment as Sharpay sits next to me.

"Yeah, it's fu-" I send her a glare, and she clears her throat. "It's freaking awesome," She says in agreement.

"Well, Chad and Troy," I wince at his name, "just gave the ship owner season tickets, and the guys let us have it for $1,000! With help and everything!" She exclaims.

For the next ten minutes, we all just talk about random things. A knock interrupts our laughter after Taylor told us how far Chad has gone to have sex. "Come in!" Taylor yells. The door opens, and her parents walk in. We all stand up, knowing we're going to have to leave soon. "Mom, Dad!"

Taylor's mom, Terry, walks over to her with tears in her eyes. "My baby, you look so gorgeous," She whispers tearfully.

Taylor hugs her mother. "Come on, Mom, please don't cry. Save it for the actual wedding!" Tay exclaims, and everyone laughs. Marisol comes over to me and rests by my leg.

"We need you guys to get out there. Everyone's here, and Chad's about to piss himself if you don't get out there soon," Taylor's dad, Tony, exclaims, and we all chuckle, knowing how Chad is.

"Okay," Taylor says, taking a deep breath, "I'm ready." She grabs her veil and hands it to Tony. He places it on her head and smiles at her while Shelly just blubbers and takes pictures. I hand Taylor her bouquet of roses before Sharpay and I grab our bouquets of white lilies. Taylor gets ready to open the door, but she pauses. She turns around with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Actually, I don't think I'm ready."

Mine and Sharpay's eyes widen. "Tony and Shelly, could you guys let us talk to her? Don't worry, we'll make sure she gets to the alter in time," Sharpay assures. They nod and exit the room.

I turn to Marisol, handing her the basket filled with rose and lily petals. "Hey, baby, can you go wait in the hall for me? Uncle Zeke should be out there, and maybe Troy will be there, too," I suggest. At the mention of Troy, her cerulean eyes brighten, and she nods before skipping out of the room.

Taylor paces the room back and forth. "I don't know if I can do it. Maybe we're not ready for this commitment to each other. Marriage is huge! What if Chad won't be able to handle it? I mean with his basketball career, he's gonna be super busy. Oh shit, I can't do it. I can't do-"

_SMACK!_ Taylor and I's mouths both drop open. "Sharpay! You can't smack her on her damn wedding day!" I scold.

"Well, I wanted her to shut up! There wasn't another way to do that, so I slapped her!" I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

I turn back to Taylor who was rubbing her face. "Look, you need to calm the fuck down. You CAN do this. You and Chad are ready for this commitment, you've been dating since we were freaking three years old! Chad will be to handle it. All three of us know he'd choose you over basketball whenever he had to. I have not listened to your constant bitching at me for the past seven months for you to not go through with this marriage both you and Chad both want!" I shout at her, trying to get some common sense into her.

Sharpay high fives me as Taylor processes what I told her. "Damn, Gabs, and I thought I was harsh!"

Taylor abruptly stands up. "You're right. Let's do this bitch," She says, and we all walk out of the room.

"Tay, just relax for a few minutes. We still have five more minutes before we start walking out to the deck," Sharpay soothes, and Taylor nods before walking over to her dad.

I look over at Troy to see him tickling Marisol and throwing her over his shoulder. I smile softly, and I walk over to hear her melodious giggles. "Momma, help me! Twoy won't let me go!" She shrieks. I look at Troy, and I thought I saw his mouth open a little.

I grin, looking from Troy to my daughter. _Our daughter_, my mind subconsciously thinks. "Don't worry, baby girl, I know exactly what to do," I say, sauntering closer to the two.

Troy smirks. "Wow, Ella, it seems you can't get enough of me," He comments.

"Oh definitely," I say, now touching his chest with mine. I quickly reach behind him and squeeze the back of his thighs. He bursts out in laughter, trying to move away from me. I do it one more time, and he screams like a little girl. I fall to the ground in silent laughter as he places Marisol on the ground, and he looks at me with a fake glare. "O-oh my-my go-gosh, I-hahahahahaha- c-can't believe you're still hahahaha s-so ticklish," I burst into giggles again, and he starts laughing again. He reaches down and helps me stand up after we both calm down. I grin up at him, and he smiles down at me.

"You still have such a dorky smile," He says breathily, still smiling that crooked smile I love. I blush and look down, but he grabs my chin gently and makes me looks into his bright, twinkling cobalt blue eyes. Oh how I've missed looking into these.

"Hey lovebirds, break it up! We do have a wedding that needs to start!" Sharpay yells. My eyes widen, and I quickly pull away from Troy, rushing up to the rest of the group. Sharpay raises her eyes at me, but I shake my head.

"Marisol, qué recuerdas qué hacer con las flores **(Do you remember what to do with the flowers)**?" I ask her, my nerves causing me to speak Spanish.

"Sí," She answers.

The wedding planner, Penny Wakes, comes over to us. "Alright everyone, this is how the order will go: Zeke and Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella, Marisol, Tony and Taylor. Now get that way," She barks.

I go behind Shar and Zeke before I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to my right to see Troy with my bouquet, and he hands them to me. "Gracias," I say quietly before placing my hands on his humongous left bicep.

"Okay, Sharpay and Zeke go," Penny orders. They walk down the hall that leads them outside and turn left where we can no longer see them. After a few moments, she motions for us to go. We follow the same path, and once we get outside, I see all 200 guests standing up and looking at us.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look," Troy whispers, and I look up at him. He smiles at me, and I smile back at him before resting the side of my head on his large bicep.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

The wedding lasted for about twenty minutes, and it was absolutely amazing! My little Chaddyus even had a few tears escape. But after the wedding, we spent forty minutes taking pictures, and my freaking face hurts from all that smiling! We've already had our lunch: Chicken wings, ribs, and steak. And we already had our dessert. I have so many pictures from the cake cutting since it was so adorable! I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Taylor shoves me. "What the hell?" I exclaim.

"Are you ready to sing?" She asks excitedly. I nod, and she gives a thumbs up to the band.

"You told Penny to give them the chords and everything right?" I ask.

She nods. "I sent it to her this morning, and she gave it to them then. They've practiced ever since. Now go!" She shoos me away. I stand up and walk up the stage. The guitarist hands me a microphone on it's stand, and I thank him.

"Hey everyone! For those who don't know me, I'm Gabriella Montez, the Maid of Honor." Everyone claps, and I smile. "This morning, I wrote a song that means a lot to me, and Taylor wanted me to sing it for her and Chad's first dance. I'm just going to warn you there's a Spanish part in here, so just bear with me on that. I hope you like it. Tay and Chaddy, get on the floor," I say, and the band starts to play. I let them play for about thirty seconds before I start to sing:

_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away_

I look through the crowd, and I try to skip over Troy.

_'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay_

I move across the stage, closing my eyes.

_'Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go_

I prepare myself for the chorus, smiling softly at Chad and Taylor.

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

I look at Blake, who's sitting next to my mother and Troy's _girlfriend _Violet. Maybe I learn to love him, if I just let go of Troy.

_I can only wonder how...  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know _

I miss his touch so much. It made me feel so alive.

_I could fall in love with you, (baby)  
I could fall in love with you, _

_And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try_

I really should try and get over Troy.

_To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love,  
fall in love with you,  
I could fall in love with you_

But I really don't want to get over him. Damn, love sucks.

**[Spanish solo]**  
_Siempre estoy soñando en ti_

_besando mis labios,_

_acariciando mi piel,_

_abrazándome con ansias_

_imaginando que me amas_

_como yo podría amarte._

I giggle inwardly as I can see only a few people know what I said.

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

I've already vowed I'm never going to get Troy caught in the mess I call my life. I smile as I see more people dancing.

_I could fall in love,  
I could fall in love,  
with you!_

My heart wrenches as I see Troy and Violet dancing, her blonde head resting on his chest. She facing away from me, and Troy's connecting his ceruleans with my chocolates. I feel my eyes burn. _Finish the song!_ My brain screams at me.

_I could fall in love, fall in love with you!  
I could fall in love, fall in love with you!_

I force a smile as everyone stands up and cheers. "Thanks! Now everyone get on the floor and dance to some awesome music!" I say before placing the mic back on the stand. I walk down the steps, and I slip out of the room. I walk until I reach the front of the ship and rest my arms on the white railings. I close my eyes and breathe in the ocean breeze.

"You seemed pretty content up there," A deep voice that sends warm chills down my spine points out.

I spin around in my black strappy heels to see Troy, and I clear my throat. "Yeah, singing relieves me," I say. I felt the heat start to rise from neck to my cheeks as it did during the wedding. Troy wouldn't take his eyes off of me the whole time.

He stuffs his hands into his black slacks. Taylor had him and Zeke wear white longs sleeves, black vest and red bow ties. Troy had his long sleeve pushed up to his forearms. "El, you know this could've been us," He says quietly after a few moments.

I look down, finding my black painted toenails very interesting. "Yeah, I do." I pause and sigh, knowing I couldn't hide my feelings from him. "And it hurts like hell that it's not us," I confess, feeling tears burning my eyes again.

I see him move closer to me, and he gently lifts up my chin. "Why'd you leave me?" He asks, the hurt still evident in his voice.

I close my eyes and swallow the tears. "I had to, Troy," I whisper, looking into his bright blue eyes.

He drops his hand and laughs cynically. "Bullshit, Gabriella. I'm calling bullshit."

"On what!?"

"The whole damn thing! You were scared!" He exclaims.

I feel my anger bubble. "I wasn't scared!" I yell.

He chuckles drily. "To hell you weren't! You were scared of the future! You were scared of us! We were moving too fast, and you were scared shitless!" He shouts.

"I LEFT BECAUSE I WAS PREGNANT WITH OUR CHILD, AND I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE IF I HAD ANOTHER FUCKING MISCARRAIGE," I scream. His mouth drops, and my eyes widen.

"Wh-what?" He stammers. I don't answer, and I turn and run.

I can't fucking believe I broke my damn promise on never telling him.

* * *

**How was that? :-) I decided to have him know, but don't worry, we still have a ways to go ;-)**

**[Spanish solo]**  
**_Siempre estoy soñando en ti_**

**_besando mis labios,_**

**_acariciando mi piel,_**

**_abrazándome con ansias_**

**_imaginando que me amas_**

**_como yo podría amarte._**

**MEANS**

**_I'm always dreaming of you_**

**_kissing my lips,_**

**_caressing my skin,_**

**_eagerly embracing_**

**_imagining that you love me_**

**_as I could love you._**

**REVIEW! 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF THE F BOMB.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape_

* * *

It's been two weeks. Two long, fucking miserable weeks. Well, the times I've been with Marisol weren't so bad, but other than that, it's been freaking terrible. I've sealed myself away from everyone. The only people I've really talked to is Marisol, Mami, and Blake. I have actually been spending a multitude of time with Blake, just trying to forget about Troy.

It's not working. When I wake up, I think about Troy. When I'm not busy, I think about Troy. When I play with Marisol, I think about Troy. Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy. "Mama!" I hear Marisol yell from her room (I'm in my study). I get up from my comfy, plush chair and walk over to Marisol's room. I smile softly as I see her having a party with her stuffed animals. "Yes, bebé?" She looks up at me with a grin and pushes her long, dark chestnut hair behind her ear. "Come play wif me!" She squeals, grabbing my hand and pushing me down in the small pink chair. "So, Marisol, what are we having for this lovely party?" I ask as she pushes up her large teddy bear her favorite Uncle Chad gave her for her third birthday upright again. Marisol turns toward me, tapping her finger on her chin, before her eyes widen in excitement. "Jasmine tea and cwumpets," She says in a fake British accent. I giggle. "Did Aunt Pay teach you that?" She grins and nods her head. Marisol places a cup and plastic bread in front of me, and I reach out and tickle her stomach.

She starts to laugh, and so do I. "Mama, no! Pwe-pwease stop! Hahahahahaha!" Marisol begs between laughs. I shake my head and tickle her more.

The doorbell rings, and I stop tickling her. She looks up at me with her big, clear blue eyes, and I sigh. "Yes, you can open the door. Only if you ask who it is, and you know that person," I relent.

She squeals and runs out of her room and down the stairs. I shake my head and follow her downstairs. I intake a breath, and my heart beats irregularly when I see who's at the door. He looks up at me with his diamond blue eyes, and I see so many emotions I haven't seen for four years before he locks them away. "Troy," I breathe. The realization hits me, and I start to get angry for some reason. "Marisol, call Abuelita and ask if you can spend the night. My cell phone's in the study," I tell her. She nods her head enthusiastically before bouncing up the stairs. I turn back to Troy and cross my arms. "How the _hell _did you get passed the fence?" I demand to know.

"Chad gave me his code," He answers nonchalantly, like it's no big deal.

Chad. Gr, damn bastard. "Why? Why are you here?" I ask. Before he can answer, Marisol comes skipping down the stairs.

"Mama, Abuelita said she'll be here in five minutes," Marisol says, looking up at me.

I look over at Troy to see him staring at Marisol before turning back. "Vamos, let's get you some clothes packed, sí?" She nods and grabs my hand with her little one. I look back at Troy. "You can go to the living room, down the hall and on your right," I explain. He nods, and I let Marisol pull me up the stairs.

"Mama?" Marisol asks as I grab her pink duffel bag from a shelf in her walk-in closet.

"Sí, bebé?" I ask as I grab a yellow dress from a hanger.

"Why is Twoy here?" _Because he's your father._

I shake my head to rid that thought. "Troy and I have to talk about a few things, and I don't want you to be bored." _I don't want you to hear us screaming._

She nods. "Ooh, can I wear my white convewses?" She asks in an excited voice. I giggle and nod, and Marisol runs over to her shoes and grabs her white Hi-Top Converse. I place them in her bag before putting purple underwear, pull-ups just in case she has an accident, and a pair of white socks in her bag.

"What PJ's do you want?"

She crosses her arms and taps her top lip. "Hmmm," She mumbles as she looks in her drawers. Her face lights up, and she pulls out her blue Frozen-themed pajamas with Olaf on the front. She hands them to me, and I start to fold them.

"Go get your toothbrush," I say, placing the PJ's in her bag. Marisol nods and skips away, and I grab a pair of black flip-flops before standing up. Marisol comes running back into the room, and I hand her the flip-flops while she hands me her toothbrush. I place it in her bag, and we walk downstairs just as the doorbell rings. She opens the door to reveal Mami.

"Abuelita!" Marisol squeals.

"Nieta!" Mami says happily, hugging my daughter. I smile at the two before my mom looks at me with a smile. She turns back to Marisol. "Why don't you go get in my car, chiquita?" Mami suggests.

Marisol nods before walking over to me. I bend down and pick her up, and she squeezes me tightly while I do the same. "Te amo, mama," She whispers.

I pull back slightly and smile. "I love you, too, niña. Have fun with Abuelita, okay?" I sit her back on the ground, and she nods before going out to the driveway. We both watch to make sure she gets in the care safely before Mami turns back to me.

"Why am I taking my granddaughter, not that I love spending time with her?" She asks suspiciously.

I bite my lip. "Troy's here."

My mother's eyebrows fly up. "Oh!" She exclaims before clearing her throat. "Well, I'm glad to see the pair of you have made up! Yes, Lucy owes me twenty bucks!" Mami does a little air punch.

I look at her in confusion and shake my head. "No, Mami, no. He's here to discuss our daughter. I have a boyfriend, Mami! Remember, Blake? And ugh, I don't even want to know what you and Troy's mom bet on!"

Mami chuckles before kissing my cheek. "Be smart, Gabi. I love you."

I sigh. "Love you, too." She smiles at me before closing the door.

I close my eyes as I let my head rest against the cool, wooden door. I'm not ready for this, and I'll probably never be ready. I push myself off and head towards the living room.

Troy is sitting on my black leather couch, facing away from me. I take my time in memorizing the back of his body. His chestnut hair is no longer the shag he had it in his whole life. It now is cut much shorter and spiked up. His back is much more muscular than four years ago, due to the vigorous workouts he does. "I know you're staring at me," Troy's voice interrupts my scan.

I blush as he stands up and faces me. "No, I wasn't."

He rolls his eyes. "El, come on. I knew exactly when you stepped in this room, and I've felt your eyes on my back this whole time," He explains. I scrunch up my face, and he grins. I can't help but grin back. I quickly wipe it off, though.

"Why are you here?" I demand.

He crosses his arms, his biceps bulging. "I want to talk with you."

"About what?" I ask, feigning ignorance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," He says, pointing at the picture of Marisol on the coffee table. "Why? Why did you leave?"

I bite my lip before glaring fiercely at him. "It's been two weeks since I've told you. You should have come to me sooner!" I yell, angry tears starting to form in my chocolate eyes.

"You fucking ran away from me before I could say ANYTHING!" He shouts back, exasperated.

Tears start to drip down my cheek. "YOU DIDN'T CHASE ME!" I scream. He blinks, and realization seems to fill his eyes with the anger that's turned his eyes navy. "You-you did-didn't chase me, Tr-Troy. Tha-that's what's kil-killing me. You-you used to say you'd ru-run to the e-ends of th-the Earth fo-for me. I-it me-means we-we're re-really over," I say shakily. Jesus, why am I so damn weak?

His eyes soften, and he moves closer to me. "Ella.." He whispers, reaching out his hand.

I recoil from him. "Don't touch me!" I snap. Anything is better than this pain, even anger. "Don't touch me, please. I-i have so many emotions ru-running through me, I don't know what I'll do," I warn.

He nods, but I see ice flare up in his navy blue eyes, and I'm shocked. He's pissed, uh-oh. "You have emotions running through you?! Well too damn bad, Gabriella! Wake up!" He runs his hand through his hair angrily before looking back at me. "God, you haven't changed one fucking bit, have you?! You still think the fucking world revolves around you! Newsflash, Gabriella, it doesn't!" He shouts.

A loud pop echos through, and his cheek is red from where I slapped him. "Fuck you, Troy Bolton!"

He laughs cynically. "Fuck me? That's gold, Gabriella, real gold! If fuck me, then fuck you, too," He retorts. "You were the one who left, not me! Jesus, do you have any idea what I was going to do when we got to Albuquerque?" I'm silent, and he grabs his wallet out of his pocket. As he digs through it, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. My hands fly up to my mouth, and I gasp as he shows me what he was looking for. He places the gorgeous yet simple ring in my right hand, and I look at it. It's a round cut, 14K diamond placed on the silver ring. "I was going to propose. As soon as we got away from everyone, I was going to take you to the rooftop at East High. It would've been decorated, and there would've have been my famous peanut butter & jelly's and chocolate covered strawberries. And once we got done eating and just having a fun time, I was going to get on one knee and ask you to marry me," He confesses, his voice cracking at the end.

The tears that built up during his speech starts to leak, and I hand him the ring back. "Troy, I-,"

He looks up at me, and for the first time in four years, I see just how broken he is. How much **I** broke him. "Just tell me why you left me, Ella. Was I not good enough? Did I not make you happy?" He asks, his insecurities showing.

I close my eyes and roll my lips in. My heart is breaking seeing him torturing himself with self-hatred. "Stop, Troy. Please. You were too good for me. You made me the happiest girl in the entire world." I connect my eyes with his vulnerable sapphire pools.

"Then why?" He asks, his voice cracking at 'why.' "We would've been a family. I wo-would have given up everything if it meant I could have had you and Marisol," He admits, and tears swim in my eyes.

"Don't you see, Troy?! That's exactly why I left! If I would've stayed, you would've quit basketball and resented Marisol and me forever!" I shout, desperately trying to get this through to him.

"Dammit, Gabriella!" He explodes, and my eyes widen. He's never been this angry.. except for when I left. "Open up your damn eyes! Life without you was fucking pathetic! All I did was merely exist! All I did was go through the motions during the day and just get fucking hammered at night! You were all I ever wanted!" He shouts, and his chest rises and falls heavily. The tears in my eyes slowly dribble down my cheeks as he takes a step towards me. "You still are," He pants in a whisper, and I let out a small gasp before his lips touch mine.

Holy hell, I haven't had this feeling in four years.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and he pulls me closer, his thumbs rubbing the exposed skin on my hips where my shirt has risen up. Our kisses turn from slow and steady to hard and passionate. Troy picks me up, and I gladly wrap my legs around his torso. He slams me against the wall, and I don't even flinch at the small throbbing pain in my back. He removes his lips from mine, and he starts a trail of hot, wet kisses down my neck while I thread my fingers through his silky chestnut hair and pant.

He pulls away from my neck a few moments later. "You're perfect, Ella," He says lowly. I smile softly before leaning forward and connecting our lips in a slow, meaningful kiss.

"Gabi?" I hear someone call through my house before the front door slams.

My eyes widen, and I slide off of Troy. I look in the mirror and gape in horror. My hair is going every which way, and my lips are swollen. I quickly pull my hair in a bun before looking at Troy, who doesn't look any better than me. I walk over to him and smooth his hair down. His captivating blue eyes stare at me intensely, but I force myself to ignore him. Instead I pull him quickly on the couch and turn on the TV just in time as Blake comes walking in.

"Gabi, I've called your name a million times!" He says in an annoyed tone, brushing his hand through his blonde hair.

I shoot him a little glare, but he doesn't notice. "Sorry, _honey_," I kick Troy with my foot seeing him laughing silently, knowing I only say honey when I'm pissed, "I was catching up with Troy, Chad's best man." I gesture towards him, and Blake's mouth drops open as Troy and I stand up from my couch.

"_Th__e _Troy Bolton?! Dude, you're amazing!" Blake exclaims, shaking Troy's hand.

Troy chuckles. "Thanks, man," He pauses, "So what do you do for a living? Ella's rarely talked about you." Blake looks over at me, and I glare at Troy before Blake clears his throat.

"I'm a personality, and I own two Finish Line's in LA," He replies. I inwardly scoff. God, he sounds like such a snob. Why haven't I noticed this before? It's probably because Troy's making see all of Blake's flaws. Ugh, he needs to leave.

Troy nods. "That's cool," He says before turning to me. He kisses my cheek, and I feel my face flush. "I have to go. See you, Ella. Thanks for helping me with Violet," He says and winks at me before turning to Blake with an outstretched hand. "Nice meeting you, Blake," Troy says, and Blake shakes his hand.

"I'll walk you out," I say, forcing a smile. "Blake, babe, I'll be right back," I say, and he smiles at me. Troy gestures for me to lead, and I take us to the outside. I shut my front door before running a hand through my hair. "We shouldn't have done that," I say immediately.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, you wanted it just as bad as me."

"I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend, Troy. We don't always get what we want," I hiss.

His bright blue eyes turn navy as he glares at me. "We don't, do we?" He says icily.

I feel guilt wash over me, and I start apologizing. "Troy, I'm sor-"

He puts a hand up. "Forget about it. I have to go," He mutters coldly before walking away from me. He gets into his black Rolls Royce and speeds down my mile-long driveway, and I know that paparazzi are just waiting at my gates.

I sigh before going back into my house. I walk back into my living room to see Blake flipping through my yearbook from senior year. I clear my throat, and he stands up, placing the yearbook on the coffee table. "I didn't know you knew Troy Bolton," Blake says in an accusing tone.

I glare at him. "I didn't know I had to tell you everyone I'm acquainted with," I defend myself.

He looks shocked that I'd talk back to him, and he smirks a moment later. He saunters towards me and places his hands on my hips. "You know, babe, it's super sexy when you talk back to me," He leans in for a kiss, and I try to push him away from me.

"Stop, I don't want to kiss you right know," I order. He ignores me and starts to suck on my neck roughly. I feel anxiety rush through me. "Blake, stop!" I yell and knee him in the balls.

Blake groans before his eyes flash in anger. "Bitch!" He yells, slapping me hard enough to make me fall on the ground. I grab my face in shock, and my eyes start to water. His face softens. "Brie, I-i didn't-"

"Get out," I whisper.

His eyes plead with me. "Brie, plea-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I scream, and he flinches. Blake complies and rushes out of my house. I get up with my hand still on my cheek and walk downstairs. I go into my music room and grab a bottle of wine before walking out and into the master bedroom. I turn on the lights and go over to the large closet. I grab a scrapbook that's on the top shelf in the closet. I smile sadly as I read the title: _'2 Years Filled With Love and Fun.'_

I climb on the bed and open the wine battle, gulping down a few sips. I open the book and smile bittersweetly as I look at all of mine and Troy's picture. Tears drip down my cheeks the further I go in the book, and I finally reach the last page with no more wine and tear-stained cheeks. More tears come as I look at the last picture. The picture is us at his basketball banquet junior year, and Troy's looking down with a smirk as I'm whispering something in his ear with a smile on my face. I go to shut the book before my eyes catch a piece of paper escaping from behind the picture. I pull it out, and my eyes widen as I realize it's a note. I've had this book since I was 17. How could I have missed this? I frown, but I begin to read Troy's scrawny writing.

_'Dear Ella,_

_Can you believe it's already been two years? Two years since I, the nervous, lanky freshman, asked you, the shy, smart girl, to be my girlfriend. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. On March 14th, 2006, you were wearing a white, laced dress with a yellow cardigan on top, and your hair was down in its natural curls with a yellow headband. The reason I remember your outfit so vividly is because it was the first time I've seen you without any hair blocking your perfect face. You just looked even more gorgeous than normal. Anyways, it was a Tuesday afternoon, and we were at the park next to my house. I remember how your eyes lit up when you saw the swing sets. You pulled me over to them and asked if I'd push you. I, of course, agreed, and you hopped on the swing. You laughed so hard and so carefree that I knew I needed to make you mine. When you jumped off the swing, I walked over to you, and you still had this ghost of a smile. And even when I stuttered the entire time like a complete idiot, you said yes. We both grinned before you launched yourself at me. That was the first time I really held you in my arms, and I knew that instance that I never want to let you go._

_I hope you enjoyed this book of us through the past two years.. and I hope for my forever with you, El. You're it for me, baby. But I'm going to hide this letter behind the last picture. Why? Because if something does happen to us or you question my love for you, you'll look through this book and find this note to reassure yourself how crazy in love I am with you. Knowing me, I've probably screwed up somehow since I'm a total dick. I love you for how you hardly wear any makeup. I love you for how you always make me Mac n Cheese before every home game. I love you for how your nose scrunches up when you laugh. I love you for hating being called honey or sweetie. I love you for how smart you are and how you don't rub it in. I love you for always fighting back with me and never letting me push you around. I love you for always being you, never-changing for anything or anyone. I just love you, baby girl._

_Forever Yours,_

_Troy_

Tears now cascade freely down my cheeks as I let out a heart-wrenching sob. I clutch the note tightly as I just cry.

One thought runs through my mind as I sob, _'I shoud've stayed.'_

* * *

**so how was it? :) Got a little Troyella action, but Blake smacked Gabriella! Will she dump him or stay?**

**Review :)))**


End file.
